


Family Bonding (Game Night)

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: A quick lil fic about Olicity & William having Game Night





	Family Bonding (Game Night)

"I quit."  
Felicity pushed her cards onto the board.

"You can't quit."  
Oliver pushed the cards back in front of her.

"I can quit. Just did."

"You still have money."  
William stated, rolling the dice onto the board.

"I...donate all of my money to the charity."  
Felicity leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms.

Oliver looked at William then back at his wife.  
"What charity?"  
He asked.

 

Felicity shrugged.  
"The charity of William."

William perked his head up.  
"Seriously?"

"No."  
Oliver looked at his son.  
"Move."

William slumped back down and moved his character across the board.

 

"You wanna quit? Fine. You can't just give him your cards and money."

"I can do whatever I want. He's kicking your ass anyway, he has the railroads."

"Because you gave him yours!"

"I wanted the Blue!"

"And now you quit?"

"Blue isn't getting as much attention as I wanted."  
Felicity stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Oliver followed behind her.  
"It was your idea to play!"

 

Felicity took some juice out of the fridge and poured it into a glass.  
"Because Game Nights are fun."

"So why are you quitting?"

"Because we chose the longest game in history."  
Felicity sipped on the juice, leaning her back on the breakfast bar to look at Oliver.

"It's just monopoly."

"Have you ever known someone to _finish_ a game of monopoly?"

 

Oliver stood there in front of the fridge, no response.  
Felicity sat the glass down.  
"Exactly!"  
She walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch.

Oliver sighed, following her.  
"Will, game over?"

William looked at the board.  
"Only if you admit defeat."  
He looked back up at his dad.

Oliver sat down on the couch beside Felicity.  
"No. I told you tonight is my night. I'm winning something."

William shrugged.  
"Fine. You owe me 470."

Oliver looked at the pile of money in front of him.  
"Mario Kart?"  
He glanced at Felicity.

Felicity nodded, looking at William.

"Team?"

"No-"

"Yes!"

"That's not fair!"

Felicity put her hand on Oliver's shoulder.  
"You can always admit defeat."

"2 against 1. Sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> I said It was short  
> hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
